Jean's Bizarre Adventure
Jean's Bizarre Adventure '- An ongoing fan-made JoJo story, published on Wattpad and Stalkerskie Historyjki (Stalker Stories) Blog, being written entirely in Polish language by LoneWandererFrom (alias Stalker on blog and AbdulAvdol/Gilu13 on Wattpad. Illustrated partially by the author and Fudo_Akira. Divided in two parts and a final, first part is focused on the main protagonist, Jean-Cantal Roquefort, second on the main deutragonist, Brie Camembert, and the final with them both fighting main antagonist. Who is an enemy and who an ally depends of the current part. Plot summary Action takes place in 2041, 30 years after ending of Stone Ocean (alternated, where Pucci was defeated before resetting the universe) in city of Paris, France. After discovering his Stand, Je M'amuse, a 15-year old boy named Jean-Cantal Roquefort runs from correctional facility, joinsUrgent France and begins to hunt a group of terrorists,Équipe de Révolte, to look for his friend who's been kidnapped by them, Brie Camembert. Meanwhile, she develops her own Stand - Miracle - and joins Équipe for the sake of helping her new friends battling Présidentiel Guard. After a series of Stand battles it turns out that president of France, Seth Rocamadour, was manipulating Urgent France, thus the surviving remnants of them and Équipe fought against him, discovering nature of his terrifying Stand - Caravan Palace. ''Autumn Night in Paris 'November 16, 2041: '''When hiding in his aunts old place, Jean-Cantal Roquefort is forced to fight Betty Black and her Tonight Josephine. After losing he's taken to "Glitter & Gold" Night Club in Nirvana Tower and forced by Charles Grisloup and his Venom of Venus to tell them his backstory. ''Jean Cantal-Roquefort 'November 16, 2041: '''Backstory of the main protagonist is told. People of Urgent France reveal their plans about finding Équipe de Révolte, Jean decides to help them. ''This Night 'November 17, 2041: '''Betty and Jean meet at "Omega" Café, trying to talk about their plans. They're attacked by searching for blood automatic Stand, This Night, and decide to find and defeat the user. They do that with the help of Osbourne brothers. ''Game of shadows in the rain 'November 18, 2041: '''Off-screen, presidents Rocamadour tells Comte and Munster, users of Purple Rain and Shadowplay respectively, to attack Glitter & Gold and kill current propaganda minister (who personally voted to be sacrificed) faking terrorists, to rush Urgent France in searching for Équipe. They do that, but Comte is killed by Betty and Jean, and Munster runs away. Night Club is destroyed. ''In the court of the Crimson Lord 'November 19, 2041: '''Day after a fight in club, Jean, Betty and Charles are transported by helicopter to Elysian Palace and introduced to president Seth Menacant Rocamadour. He plays nice, says he knows about their plans and legalizes them. '''November 20, 2041: '''Jean meets Leo and René Osbourne in front of Brie's house. They use their New Albion No. 1 and No. 3 to create an army of little dolls and send them inside the villa to search for clues, but immediately Leo is kidnapped by, yet unknown by the name, Déssert Habitant using his Stand, Over The Rainbow. ''Somewhere there, over the rainbow The Passenger flies 'November 20, 2041: '''Jean defeats Déssert and rips his jacket, thus disabling his Stand. René is attacked by Delest Cime and his The Passenger, appearance of Leo allows them both to temporarily defeat Delest and take Déssert to Glitter & Gold. Delest calls Vert Bois to help and plans to follow the group to their base. Mentions something about his sister. ''Return of The King 'November 20, 2041: '''An old friend of Marcell, Simon Garfunkel, comes to the W.A.R. Prison, where old Roquefort is locked, to visit. During the meeting, he's killed by Munster, who wants to get a revenge on Jean by breaking Marcell's mentality and then killing him. Instead, his plan leads to activating The King's Berserk Mode. Charles and Betty, who came to the prison to get Marcell out, defeat automatic ability and manage to achieve their goal. ''Marcell Roquefort and Charles Grisloup 'July 11th, 2039: '''Short fragment of Jean's life in Saint-Mihiel with Brie is shown, and backstory of Marcell is told, about his connections with Passione, how he met Charles, and how he lost his wife and son. '''November 20, 2041: '''Marcell apologizes to his son for being such a cold father. Charles and Betty use truth serum on Déssert and while he's about to reveal Équipe's main base, he's suddenly stopped and kidnapped by Delest Cime. Betty goes after Delest, the rest is about to be attacked by Vert Bois' Black Death Ballad. ''Black Death Ballad '''November 20, 2041: Charles, Jean and eventually Marcell are fighting off Vert and his dog, Cheddar, which is also a Stand user. The kill Cheddar, angry Vert is about to kill the boys, but is suddenly defeated by an old friend from Chapter 3, Zach Lucarda and his newly evolved Stand, This Night Distortion. In the meantime, a brief flashback to '''October 2nd, 2036 '''shows Brie's ninth birthday and relationship with her father. Characters First part (November 2041) First part focuses on Jean's way to find Brie and Urgent France's war with Équipe. Intermezzo (November 2041) Intermezzo is a bonus chapter happening after "Tape Number Five plays the Song of Freedom", where Diane and Ungalo are reuniting with their family in Naples, Italy. Major Battles * Jean-Cantal Roquefort vs Betty Black * Jean-Cantal Roquefort vs Pierre Crêpe (flashback) * Jean-Cantal Roquefort vs Correctional Facility Staff (flashback) * Jean-Cantal Roquefort & Betty Black vs Zachariah Lucarda * Jean-Cantal Roquefort & Betty Black vs Comte & Munster * Jean-Cantal Roquefort vs Déssert Habitant * René Osbourne & Leo Osbourne vs Delest Cime * Betty Black & Charles Grisloup vs The King (Berserk Mode) * Jean-Cantal Roquefort, Charles Grisloup & Marcell Roquefort vs Vert Bois & Cheddar * Betty Black vs Delest Cime Gallery Bizarre Adventure-0.png|"This Night" chapter cover JeanBARain1.png|Original "Game of shadows in the rain" chapter cover, banned on Wattpad Bizarre Adventure2-0.png|"Game of shadows in the rain" chapter cover Bizarre Adventure.png|"In the court of the Crimson Lord" chapter cover Bizarre AdventureX.png|"Somewhere there, over the rainbow The Passenger flies" chapter cover Bizarre AdventureF.png|"Return of The King" chapter cover, ver. 1 Bizarre Adventure1.png|"Return of The King" chapter cover, ver. 2 Bizarre AdventureD.png|"Marcell Roquefort and Charles Grisloup" chapter cover Bizarre AdventureG.png|"Black Death Ballad" chapter cover Trivia * Original idea for some characters came during the role-play on Discord in the world of JoJo. * Fifth chapter's title, "In the court of the Crimson Lord" is a reference to King Crimson's song, "In the court of the Crimson King". * "Somewhere there, over the rainbow The Passenger flies" chapter cover references music video of Queen's song "Bohemian Rhapsody". * Seventh chapter's title, "Return of The King" is a reference to a J. R. R. Tolkien's book, "Lord of the Rings: Return of the king". Category:Gilu13 Category:Parts Category:Fanon Parts Category:Stories Category:Jean's Bizarre Adventure